Buffy and the Flash
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Snart and Spike formed an uneasy Alliance long ago, now Spike has called upon Snart for assistance on a rather annoying Slayer both not seeing Central City's Saviour the Flash coming to the rescue... will Barry and Buffy survive their nemesis.


Buffy and the Flash

(Hope you enjoy this crossover story featuring Flash and Buffy, hope you all enjoy)

Sunny Dale:

Sunnydale was silent and foggy, Snart once lived here with his little sister as a child after his father was arrested, now he had returned to visit his old friend Spike who had called him about the local slayer… She had beaten him so many times that Spike was getting extremely pissed at losing to her.

Spike's vampire side was not new to Snart, they developed an uneasy alliance until they came to trust one another, Snart thought that he was safe from the Flash here… boy was he wrong.

Walking into Spike's place Snart smirked "Hello Spike"

Spike sat up and grinned "Snart" he walked forward, his long black coat swaying behind him.

"You called asking for some help" he held his ice gun in his hands itching to pull the trigger.

"I need a hand with a certain slayer in town" Spike smirked sipping some blood from his glass.

"One girl too much for you Spikey" Snart grinned as Spike grumbled.

"You going to help me or not?" Spike crossed his arms and Snart locked and loaded his gun "Where is she?" he grinned and they left the crypt, heading towards the Magic shop where the Scooby gang were busy reading up on demons and curses.

The Library:

Buffy and the team were reading when Spike and Snart entered the library, Spike was smirking victoriously as Snart stood next to him holding his ice gun firmly in his hand.

"Spike" Buffy snarled before looking to Snart "Who's your friend?"

"Call me Cold" Snart replied as he aimed his gun to the stack of books to the side and fired, streams of ice fired from the gun and directly hit the books hard.

Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles were frozen in shock not understanding what the hell the gun was, Snart was definitely human.

Spike squealed in happiness as he looked to Snart's gun "Oh that's is Awesome" he clapped his hands "Now kill her!" Spike ordered and Snart fired at Buffy.

Buffy could not move as she watched the stream of ice rush at her.

A gust of wind blew passed Spike and Snart who looked confused as the familiar sight of the Flash picked Buffy off the floor and sped around behind Snart and spike.

"You!" Snart growled in frustration, Spike looked confused and shocked and Buffy and the gang looked to Barry clad in his familiar leather Flash suit in Awe.

"This needs to end Snart!" Barry glared to his nemesis.

"Your right… it does!" he blasted another round at him and Barry sped Buffy around back to her friends before heading at Snart and punched him hard, Snart recoiled backwards and hit Barry over with the end of his gun.

Barry sped back and Snart grinned "You care about innocent people… let's see how you react to this" Barry watched as Snart fired a stream of Ice towards Buffy.

Barry knew he could not move her out the way fast enough so he chose a different idea, throwing everything he had into his speed he dived between her and the ice, pain seared through him as the ice hit him straight in the chest sending him flying backwards into the books.

Spike grabbed Snart's hood "Come on Snart!" he yelled as they escaped, Barry struggled to his feet as Cisco informed him to remove the suit, Barry removed his mask and sped out of his suit and back into his ordinary jacket, Shirt, Jeans and trainers.

Buffy and the gang was lost for words as he stared at them "Uh… Hi"

"Uh… Hi" Buffy echoed waving her hands.

"Extraordinary" Giles looked Barry over with his glasses on.

Willow and Giles were looking at each other then back at Barry confused.

"My name is Barry" Barry introduced himself hoping to get the ball rolling on the conversation.

"Giles" Giles introduced himself shaking the speedster's hand.

"Xander" "Willow" Xander and Willow waved keeping their distance.

"Buffy" Buffy shook Barry's hand and Barry gave them his famous grin.

"Nice to meet you all" he said before looking around as the gang looked to him in Awe, even after everything they had seen they never met anyone like Barry.

"How…?" Buffy was a loss for words and Barry began to go through everything that had happened to him when Star Labs exploded releasing all the dark matter into the atmosphere and the lightning bolt that struck him turning him into the fastest man alive finally finishing up to now, he had heard that Snart was coming to Sunnydale to meet somebody, Barry wanted to be sure Snart kept to the deal about no more killing, he was watching from a distance when he saw them about to kill Buffy and the gang so he intervened.

Buffy in turn told Barry about the darkness in Sunnydale, the hell mouth beneath them which Barry was more than surprised at, he had once thought the stories about Vampires, Werewolves and Demons were just myths but it all turned out to be true.

After healing up and fixing his suit Barry sped back into action and went after Snart along with Buffy, Buffy quite enjoyed the feeling of Barry carrying her in his arms while speeding towards Spikes crypt.

Round 2:

Spike was fuming to Snart, he was not warned that a speedster was chasing him… if he had known then he would have been prepared for the coming moment but no… Snart kept it to himself and now they were in a shitload of trouble.

A sudden crash drew their attention and soon Barry and Buffy appeared in front of them, Buffy smirked and Barry grinned "Surprise!" Buffy said with a shrug and Spike snarled switching his face back to vampire, Barry grimaced "Dude… you seriously need some facial work" Buffy let a light giggle escape and Barry launched himself towards his opponent… Snart.

Snart fired streams of ice around as Barry ducked and dodge each attack with ease.

Buffy and spike began their assault on each other too, trading punches and kicks, both switching to attacking and defending… Barry managed to disarm Snart of his cold gun and punch him hard sending him tumbling on the steps, speeding into him Barry sped them outside and pinned him against the wall roughly.

"Uh uh uh, remember… if you take me in then you will not be able to stop my automatic uplink that will broadcast your identity" Barry growled as he released Snart "I'm going to give you one last chance Snart… you can carry on with whatever you want but you do not need to kill… Kill and I won't hesitate to bring you down" Barry warned as Snart picked up his gun "For now, you secret is safe with me… Barry" he walked away and Barry sped back inside to check on Buffy who had Spike on the floor with her boot against his throat.

"Buffy" Barry called and Buffy looked to Barry "Killing is not always the answer" Barry said and Buffy looked confused as Barry took her hand and lifted Spike to his feet and sped them back to the library.

Barry did some speed reading on Vampires and built a prison etched in spells and holy water curtesy of Giles.

Barry gave a triumphant grin "That will hold him", Buffy smiled to him as she lowered her head "Thank you Barry" she said genuinely impressed before looking to the speedster concerned "You sure it was wise to let Snart go" she asked and Barry shrugged "Maybe not… but I need my secret to remain a secret and if I take him down… he'll expose me"

Outside:

"So what will you do?" Buffy asked him as they walked along the pavement as the sun shined bright upon them.

"I'll do what I do best" he looked to her as they stopped "Run" he finished as Buffy smiled.

"It was a pleasure Barry" Buffy hugged him tight and Barry smiled "The pleasure was all mine Buffy" he replied before he burst away in lightning speed, Buffy bit her lip as she watched the speedster trail dust behind him as he ran back to Central City.

"Until next time… Flash" Buffy whispered before heading back inside the school to Willow, Xander and Giles.

(Hope you enjoyed this little experimental crossover)

Lycanboy666


End file.
